Emeralds
by Sheimi5
Summary: May and Brendan are new Pokemon trainers from Littleroot Town. Little do they realize the adventures they'll have in training, love, and foiling Team Magma and Aqua's plot for domination!
1. Moving in, Settling in

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon...but that'd be so cool!

It was a wonderful morning on that particular day. Too bad May couldn't enjoy in that dark moving van filled with boxes. She sighed as the road went from smooth concrete to bumpy off road, grass. She was sitting on a big box that said 'books' on it, her knees close to her face.

"Why couldn't we've stayed in Goldenrod?" she thought as the road grew bumpier. She then remembered with a pang in her stomach that back in Goldenrod, she couldn't see her dad at all. He was the gym leader of Petalburg city, and couldn't come home very often, if not at all. She missed him along with her mom, so they moved as close as they could to Petalburg. So, they were about to move into Littleroot town, which was a ten minute walk from the gym. Suddenly, the van stopped.

"Whoa!" May cried as she fell off the box to the floor. "Ow..." she rubbed her head as slight pain found its way to her. Then, the big sliding door of the van rushed open.

"Ah!" May instantly covered her eyes as light poured into the darkness. She soon heard her mother's voice.

"May! C'mon inside, okay?"

She uncovered her eyes. It wasn't quite so blinding as it was, but it was still bright to her as she climbed out of the van and got a good look at the new house. It was a tiny little house that was white with an almond brown roof. May could tell it had two floors, up and down, because of the windows upstairs. A smile crept up her face as her mom came outside from the house.

"What do you think of it?" her mom asked.

"I like it," she replied. "But doesn't it seem a little small?"

"It actually isn't. It has one big room downstairs, another big one upstairs, and a big, hidden basement."

May never really did think it would have a basement, but when they got inside, her mom showed her the secret door in the corner of the room. Sure enough, it existed.

"I'll be sleeping down here," her mom was saying. "And you can have the room upstairs." That kinda shocked May.

"Really? I can have the whole upstairs?"

"Of course!"

With that, May hugged her mother, and ran upstairs. The room was quite big, and empty. With sudden realization, she shouted downstairs,

"hey, mom! How're we going to move our stuff!?"

"The mover Pokemon'll get it!"

"The what!?"

Her question was soon answered as two big, muscular Machoke walked into her room. One was carrying big boxes of stuff, and the other, her mattress and bed frame.

"Wow!" she exclaimed, surprised to see the big Pokemon carrying so much that could crush her if she had carried it. They put the mattress and frame in the corner of the square room, and the boxes right next to the door so May could put everything where she wanted it to go, then walked back downstairs.

"Figures they'd leave the bed for me to set up..." she thought as she stared at her bed, which leaned in pieces on the wall while the mattress was on the ground. She walked over to the boxes and opened one. Her laptop, computer mouse, and a big pillow sat inside, just waiting to be taken out and put away. May picked up the laptop, and sat it on the floor.

"Chhhooaaakkk..." she heard someone moan. She turned around to see a Machoke carrying her desk.

"Oh, sorry!" she squeaked, picking up her laptop. The Machoke let out a moan, and put the desk down before walking back downstairs. May put her laptop down on the desk and got her mouse out to connect. A little while later, May finally finished unpacking. She was just setting the final thing down when she heard her mom call her. She ran down the steps.

"Yeah?" she asked as she reached the bottom step. Her mom was sitting at the table, drinking tea. Something strange though was an unfamiliar face also sat across from her.

"May, this is Mrs. Birch. She has a son about your age." her mom explained.

"Oh, thats nice. And its nice to meet you, too" May said happily, but in her mind, she was thinking something else.

"A boy about my age? Great, I bet she's setting me up with some jerk I don't even know! What are the odds a thirteen year old boy lives in this place? Well, I hope he's cute at least!"

"Why don't you go over and meet him, May?" her mom asked. "That is, if thats okay with you, Delila."

"No, its perfectly fine!" the lady happily exclaimed, kinda loudly.

"Well, go on then!" her mom forced her out the door into the what was now bright sunlight. May shielded her eyes as she reached outside.

"Now, where's their house?" she asked herself. She ran back inside to get the answer.

"Oh, it's just right next door! You can't miss it!"

Sure enough, she didn't. She had absolutely no idea there were only about six houses in the entire town either.

"Great, now I bet she thinks I'm stupid or something," May thought as she noticed the big house next door. She walked over towards it,

and pushed on the handle...

* * *

Yeah, I know this was sort-of short, but hopefully good! I'm still trying to figure out a couple of ways how this story is different from others based on Emerald\Ruby\Sapphire. If anyone has any ideas, its greatly appreciated if ya'll can tell me some! :)  
Sheimi


	2. Meeting Brendan

Inside the house was pretty nice, but it was laid out a lot like her place, just parallel to it with different furniture. Suddenly, out of nowhere, someone shouted,

"Torchic, ember!"

At once, tiny fireballs flew from somewhere towards May!"

"Eeeep!" she cried as she ducked, letting the fire hit the door.

"Great! Now we set the door on fire!"

May looked up to see a boy her age wearing regular jeans and a white shirt with white colored hair. He had a panicked expression on his face as he ran to the kitchen to get water. May sat on the floor, a bit of a distance from the door, a bewildered expression on her face.

"Oh...my...gosh... he's not cute...he's... gorgeous!" she thought, staring at him. She didn't even notice the tiny Pokemon standing in front of her, watching her with beady little eyes.

"Torchick!" it cried, making May jump. She looked down to see a little orange bird with no arms, chicken feet, and a bundle of feathers on it's head.

"Aaaawww... your so cute!" she exclaimed, reaching her arms out to hug it.

"Tor?" it chirped confusedly. "Torrrrr!" it breathed a bit of fire on her face.

"Hey, what gives!?" she exclaimed, her hands covering her face.

"Um, who are you, and what're you doing in my house?"

May looked up, her face uncovered and blackened, to find herself facing the pretty boy who had tried to set her on fire. She blushed slightly.

"I'm, uh, I'm May. I just moved in." she struggled slightly to let the words leave.

"Why are you in my house?" he stranger asked.

"I, um, came to say hello."

"Oh, uh," the boy rubbed the back of his head, slightly embarrassed, because he thought someone was breaking in. "Hi, I guess. I'm Brenden."

"Brenden? Never heard of someone with that name."

"Yeah, its kinda rare."

"Oh. Well, I'm May, nice to meet you." she stood and pointed to the tiny Pokemon on the floor. "Is this yours?"

"Oh, yeah. This is Torchick. Say hi!" he picked up his Pokemon, but it ignored his inquiry.

"Um..."

"Torchick's, uh, a bit ignorant. He'll get over it." he put the Pokemon down, and it ran up the stairs. "He's always like that."

May nodded back in response. "I wish I had a Pokemon."

"You don't have one?"

May shook her head.

"Well, I would help you catch one, but I have to go help my dad soon."

"Oh, ok."

Brenden walked over towards the stairs. "Torchick! We gotta go help dad! C'mon!" the tiny Pokemon hopped casually down the stairs in no hurry whatsoever.

"What does your dad do?" May asked curiously.

"Oh, he's Littleroot's Pokemon professor."

"Really!?"

"Yup. I gotta go. See ya, May!" he rushed out the blackened door, torchick following shortly behind.

"So he's a professor's kid, huh? Well, I hope I see him again," May thought as she walked out and closed the door behind her. "So, he's not a jerk. He actually seems nice..." her thoughts were interrupted with the sound of someone shouting. May looked over and ran towards the sound of the screams.

* * *

  
So, May has an interest in Brenden... Could this mean something? Only time will tell! :) By the way, its not quite as hard as some people say it is to write more then one story at once. You just gotta take turns. :) By the way, can anybody tell I like smiley faces?? :) But seriously, sorry this chapters short, but the first chapter was originally seven Open Office pages worth! I had to make it shorter! :) I promise the next one will be longer!  
Sheimi


	3. Meeting the Professor and Kips

Chapter 3

They were coming towards the direction of outside town. May rushed over, curious about who was shouting like a maniac.

When she arrived, she was surprised to see a big, not fat, grown man with a short brown beard being chased by a little Pokemon that looked like a raccoon with white and brown stripes.

"Heeellppp!" he cried, as he ran, sweat running down his face. He pointed towards May. "You! Over there! Reach into my bag! There's Pokemon in there! Get one and help me!"

May, unsure about this stranger, noticed a messenger bag sitting on the grass close by. She rushed over to it, and found three balls inside along with tons of papers and a camera.

"Oh, which one should I grab..." she thought as she stared at each one. "I'll just take this one." there was one that caught her interest, for it had a star on top. "Poke'ball, go!" she threw it and it opened in midair, revealing a little purple Pokemon that had a big fin on its head, another for a tail, and had funny orange things on its cheeks.

"Mudkip?" it asked, confused, its head tilted.

"Aw! Your so cute too!" May squealed, happily.

"Little help here!" the man shouted.

"Oh, sorry! Go, uh, is your name Mudkip?"

The little Pokemon nodded.

"Okay then! Go, Mudkip!" she pointed towards the Pokemon chasing the man. "Stop that Pokemon!"

"Kip!" it sped over towards the Pokemon, but stopped.

"Huh?" May tilted her head.

"You have to tell it to do something!" the man shouted.

"Like what!?"

"Tell it to use tackle!"

"Okay! Mudkip, tackle!"

"Mudkiiiip!" it charged at the raccoon Pokemon, knocking it over. It let out a sharp cry as Mudkip knocked it over.

"Great! Now use tackle again!" she ordered.

"Kiiiiiiipppp!" Mudkip slammed into it again.

"Ziiiigggg!" the opponent cried as it fell to ground.

"Mudkip?" the mud fish poked it, but it just laid there, knocked out.

"Alright! We won!" May was jumping up and down while the man caught his breath.

"I want to thank you for saving me." he gratefully said as air reached his lungs.

"Really, you should thank your Mudkip. It did all the work," May said, trying to remember her manners.

"Well, thanks then, Mudkip. Good boy."

"Wait, Mudkips a boy?"

"Most are, um, I'm afraid I don't know your name."

"Oh, I'm May."

"Oh, yes. You must be our new neighbor."

"With my mom, yeah."

"By the way, I'm Professor Birch. If you've met him yet, I'm Brendan's dad."

"Really! I've met him, and he told me about you."

"Oh, thats nice. Here, let's head back. There's still other wild Pokemon out here."

So May and Professor Birch went back to the lab in Littleroot. When they arrived safely inside, they continued their conversation.

"Well, May. I have to say, you did pretty well in that battle." the Professor was saying. "Are you perhaps a trainer?"

"No." May answered. "But my dad is."

"I have to say, I think you inherited some of his knack for battling."

May blushed slightly.

"In fact, I think I'll help you get started. I'll let you have that Mudkip I let you use earlier."

"Seriously!?"

"Yes, of course. I was going to study him, but I think he'll be better off with you. Here!" he handed her his Poke'ball and opened it.

"Mudkip!" he cried.

"Oh, thanks so much!" she bent down to Mudkip's level.

"Hey, Mudkip, guess what! We're a team now!" she smiled.

"Kiiiiiippp!" the biggest smile came over Mudkip's face as he jumped into her arms.

"By the way, would you like to give Mudkip a nickname?"

"A what?" May looked up and stood.

"A nickname. Its like naming your pets, so they're different from others."

"Oh, why not! I'll call you...Kips!"

"Mudkip!"

"Wait! I've got an idea!"

"Huh? What is it?"

"Well, you see, I usually send my son, Brendan, out studying for me sometimes. He's a trainer too! Why don't you battle him!"

"What? Battle Brendan?"

The Professor nodded.

"But, won't he be a lot stronger then me?"

"Oh, don't worry about that! He hasn't had his Torchick for very long."

"Okay! Where is he?"

"I send him to Route 103 today."

"Okay! Thanks! Lets go, Kips!" she put her new friend on the floor.

"Kip!" the two burst through the door, almost knocking it down. The professor snickered at this.

"Kids these days. Always in a rush..."

* * *

So, May has her first Pokemon now! How will her battle with Brendan go? Find out in the next chapter!  
By the way, Professor Birch wasn't flirting or anything with May (ew!) and he ment it when he said Brendan hadn't had Torchick for very long. After all, it did burn their door :)  
Sheimi


	4. Reaching Oldale, and Nerd Talk

Chapter 4

May hurried out the door, hitting the afternoon sun rays as she went, with Kips following shortly behind. Littleroot was quiet, so May was quite a sight as she sprinted through town, being followed by a purple mud fish.

"This'll be a snap!" she thought as she stepped out of the tiny town. "But, where's Route 103?" she hung her head at her own stupidity. "Maybe its just up ahead!"

She shot off the ground, leaving Kips in the dust.

"Kiiiippp..." he sighed as he took off after her, but eventually bumped into none other, then May's leg. May had stopped because of what sat in front of her.

A patch of what today's society would call, 'a jungle,' was actually grass high enough to reach her hips.

"Great," she moan aloud. "Its probably crawling with snakes..."

"Mudkip!"

May jerked her head down to find Kips looking at her sternly.

"Kip! Mudkip!" with that, he ran into the grass.

"Kips, wait!" May sighed, but decided to follow suit. When she reached the other side, she was surprised to see neither Kips, nor herself, was hurt.

"How about that..." she thought as Kips stared up at her. The two then made their way, unaware they were missing something important...

~*:)(:*~

"Oh, hello there! Can I help you?"

Someone had stepped into the professor's lab. A shady person, wearing a coat that covered their face. An assistant was the first to greet them. Too bad they regretted it as that person reached for them and pulled them to the floor. Professor Birch heard this, and noticed the stranger in the room.

"Hey! You can't just do that for no reason!" he shouted angrily at the stranger.

"Oh, but I do have a reason..." the stranger was a male teen by the sound of the voice. He walked slowly to the professor, grabbed him by the shirt, and threw him at a table, knocking everything on it down, and knocking him out. The teen snickered evilly. He walked over towards a separate table and noticed a lone Poke'ball sitting on it.

"Well," he said just above a whisper. "If this one's any good, its mine." he put the ball in his pocket, grabbed a few research papers, and headed for the window. Before he departed, left his mark, a skull and crossbones card with the initials "JA" on the back, sticking in Birch's flip-flop. A grim smile on his face, he exited the crime scene.

~*:)(:*~

As that was going on, May and Kips reached another small town. She noticed a nearby sign that read,

"Oldale Town."

"Oh, yeah, I heard about this place," May thought. "We almost moved here, until the Realtor sold the house we were about the buy..."

May and Kips wandered around, seeing that it was a lot like Littleroot. They, however, soon noticed that there were two ways out of town, unlike the previous one.

"But which ways right?" May thought about it, and decided to go West. Unfortunately for her, it didn't work out.

She was about to walk out, but a boy in his late teens that looked really nerdy with glasses, got out in front of her.

"You can't go this way!" he yelled, spitting on them. "I'm sketching the footprints of a rare Pokemon!"

"But, isn't this the way to Route 103?"

The nerd looked at her funny.

"Your a noob,* aren't you?"

May's eye twitched, and felt the need to slap him. However, he pointed towards the other way out.

"THATS the way to Route 103."

Now May felt like slapping herself. As she was about to, the nerd looked down and gasped.

"Something up?" May asked.

"You... You... Do you know what you have!?!?"

"Uh, a Mudkip?"

"No! You have a rare, shiny Pokemon!"

"Kip?"

The nerd reached out for Kips, only for him to hop into May's arms. The nerd sighed.

"You don't know what that means, do you?"

May shook her head.

"Well, shiny Pokemon are differently colored then others of their kind, so their much harder to find. In fact, the chances of finding one are one in a few thousand!"

"Does it really matter?"

The nerd got out of his was what now sounding geeky speech to realize her point.

"Oh, uh, never thought about it that way..."

"Okay then! Bye!" May ran off, Kips in her arms, relieved to be away from him. The nerd sighed.

"Such a pretty girl... and she actually talked to me! And understood me!" he was kinda freaking out people by now... he was dancing. May was watching from afar. Finding herself feeling awkward, she ran into the Pokemon Center to prepare for her battle with Brenden.

* * *

Hope ya'll enjoyed! This story has the second most readers, so I know I've had people waiting for this! Sorry I didn't make it clear that Kips is shiny by the way. Also, thanks to aganstshiper for reviewing... three times! To answer your questions, Delia is Ash's mom's name, not Delila, and I'm not positive if I spelled his name right :)  
Also thanks to MI3Guy for adding this story to your favorites! :)  
Sheimi


	5. Kips vs Torchic! May vs Brendan!

After retrieving the potion that was in the PC for new trainers, May left the center, thankful that the nerd was busy investigating the 'footprints' over outside of town. She took this opportunity to rush out to Route 103 so she wouldn't have to talk to him again. When she arrived, she noted that this Route looked a lot like the previous one.

"Deja voo..." she thought before Kips hopped up behind her. It was shorter, but, well, slightly different. There were other Pokemon here, as she didn't notice any of those pink, slimy Wurmple, but white seagull Pokemon with a single blue stripe on each wing. There was also water here instead of trees on the right, which shined crystal clear on that pretty nice day. She took several steps forward before she felt something close-by. She turned to find herself face to face with a little black dog that was snarling at her and Kips.

"Ha!" May laughed. "You don't scare me!"

But inside, May was slightly frightened at the growling dog that stood in front of her. She considered the fact that it could have rabies, but shook it off as she remembered that Kips was with her and would protect her. She pointed towards it.

"Go for it Kips! Knock 'em out!"

"Mudkip!"

Mudkip charged at the Poochyena at full speed, knocking it off its feet.

"Poochy!" it bellowed as it fell to the ground. It tried to stand, but fell, unconsciousness taking over.

"Alright!" May jumped up into the air, Kips following. She, with a smile on her face, skipped along the Route, singing Yankee Doodle as Kips followed shortly behind, hopping. Nearby trainers were staring, but May didn't care as she continued to be a sight. She stopped when she noticed someone with binoculars watching a Wingull while his Torchic trained nearby, shooting tiny embers around. He turned to his Pokemon.

"Brenden," May thought.

"Great job, Torchic!" he told his Pokemon. "You've almost got it!"

The little chick looked up at him and smiled.

"Torchic!"

Brenden smiled.

"Holy... that smile..." May was in awe at what she considered the cutest, most crooked smile she'd ever seen. Not even her previous crush, Falkner, had a smile like that (come to think about it, Falkner never smiled). She hid behind a nearby bush to avoid being seen so she could watch him. He was petting his friend while watching some pelican-like Pokemon across the water that were flying.

"So, Peliper live over there," he was saying aloud. "But why not over here?"

May took a tiny step backwards, but, unfortunately, stepped on a twig, which made a loud snap. Brenden heard this, and stared over in her direction, making May feel tense. He then shrugged and continued staring at the Peliper. She sighed in relief before turning around, making sure she didn't step on anything, and crawled back towards Oldale.

"Hey, May!" Brenden spotted her and was waving while a few nearby trainers stared.

"Shoot," she thought. "Caught." she stood up, brushing the dirt off of her knees, and smiled. Brenden was walking over towards her so his Torchic could keep up, and jumped over a ledge, frightening May slightly for his safety. She pointed to it.

"Isn't that dangerous?"

"Yeah, but its okay if your parents don't find out!"

May was slightly shocked. He sounded a lot like she did.

"Whats up?" Brenden asked.

May shook herself out of her shock and smiled.

"Nothing much. I just got my first Pokemon!"

"Really? Thats great!"

"I know! You should meet him! Kips! Kips? Where'd he go?"

Sure enough, the little mud fish was gone.

"Hm," Brenden's arms are crossed. "Thats not too great of a sign if you already lost your Pokemon."

"Shut up, Brenden!" she spat out quickly. "Kips! Where are you boy!?"

Brenden stayed in his spot while May looked around.

"Torchic!"

He looked down to see Torchic had found an opponent.

"Wow! A Mudkip! And a shiny one at that!"

He pointed to it.

"Go Torchic! Lets try out that new ember attack!"

"Tor!" little fireballs soon flew out of Torchic's mouth at the opponent. They collided with him, not standing a chance.

"Now! Go, Poke'ball!" Brenden threw the ball quickly at the mud fish, which whacked him on the head. But, he didn't go inside.

"Kip..." he moaned, rubbing his now bruised head.

"Huh? Why didn't it work?"

"Maybe its because thats my Mudkip."

Brenden whirled around to find an angry May, her arms crossed. He felt himself grow hot. She stepped past him and picked up Kips.

"You okay, Kips?" she cooed.

"Mudkip!" he replied happily.

"So, you have a shiny Pokemon, huh?" Brenden asked.

"Yeah," all of May's anger was gone, but she was slightly annoyed at him for trying to catch her Pokemon. "By the way, your dad sent me out here."

Brenden sighed. "Why'd he do that? He should know I'm okay by myself."

"Uh, he sent me out here to battle you."

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah, he did."

"Then lets battle!"

"Sounds good to me!"

A few minutes later, Torchic and Kips were out in the middle of the Route, ready to battle.

"Don't think I'll go easy on you because your a girl!"

"I didn't in the first place."

"Then, go Torchic! Use ember!"

The little chick sent out embers way far out towards Kips.

"Dodge them, Kips!"

With that, Kips did something May hadn't seen him do before. A wave of mud that came out of his mouth gushed them clean out of the way.

"Nice one Kips!"

Brenden was shocked, but continued on.

"Now use tackle!"

Torchic started charging at high speeds, but May had a trick up her sleeves.

"Kips use growl!"

Kips then let out a loud roar, making Torchic stop.

"Now finish it with tackle!"

Kips charged at Torchic, knocking it off the ground and into the water.

"Torchic!" Brenden ran out and picked Torchic out of water. It laid

in his arms, knocked out.

"Alright Kips!" May was celebrating with Kips on land, happy to have won.

"So, you are good," Brenden thought. He turned his attention back to his Pokemon. "You did great. Return." it went back inside the Poke'ball. He stepped out of the water, smiling despite his loss.

"You did great, May."

May looked over towards him. His pants were soaked from being in the water, but he apparently didn't care, as he was smiling that cute smile again. May couldn't help but smile back. Kips, in her arms, had his head cocked.

"Kip?"

Brenden stepped out of the water, dripping, but knew he'd dry shortly.

"You know, we should probably be heading back. Its getting dark," he told her.

"Yeah, lets."

The two then walked back together, chatting about their Pokemon and the ones around them.

"Yuck!" May exclaimed as they past by some Wurple. Brenden couldn't help but laugh.

"You may not like them now, but you will when they evolve."

"Into what?"

"Well, it depends. If its daytime, they become like butterfly's, called Beautifly. But if its night, then they become like moths, Dustox."

"Oh... a Beautifly sounds nice."

When they arrived at the lab, they were shocked to find the place in chaos. Books were scattered across the floor, tables were knocked over, and the assistants were shaken.

"What happened?" Brenden asked someone nearby that looked like a scientist.

"Oh, it was terrible! Someone broke in and stole Treecko!"

"What!?" both Brenden and May were in shock.

"Who would do that?" May wondered. She noticed something. "Where's your dad?"

Brenden head was down, and his head bolted back up in shock. "Where IS my dad?"

"Oh, he's at home," an assistant close-by answered. "Both of us were knocked unconscious by the thief!"

"What did he look like?"

"All we could see of him was a black coat that covered over his entire body."

"Could you see his face?"

The assistant shook his head. Brenden's hands balled up into fists. May noticed this and felt a bit uncomfortable.

"Um, maybe we should go see if your dad's okay."

Brenden nodded in agreement and ran towards the door.

"Hey, wait! Don't forget me!" she chased after him. She thought that maybe he could be her new best friend since they had so much in common...

* * *

I finished another story's weekly chapter early, so I'm doing a big update today! Did anyone notice the Falkner reference? I put him in there because he seems like he'd have a bunch of fan girls and he's in Johto, so... Also, thanks Karpil for noticing my spelling error! And thanks to my readers, this is my second most successful story! :)  
Sheimi


	6. At Brendan's House

When they arrived at Brendan's house, things hadn't really changed. The door was still burned, and it was quiet. He walked over towards the corner.

"My parent's bedroom is down here," he explained as he pulled a small rope handle that stuck out of the ground. He lifted it so it leaned on the white wall. There was a flight of stairs, and they went down into the ground. The two trekked down into it. Inside was a double bed with some other assorted furniture, and inside a chair was Brendan's mom. She looked upset and confused at the situation. Also, there was someone else in the one next to her.

"Mom?" May asked.

"Oh, hi sweetie."

"What're you doing here?"

"I heard about what happened to Professor Birch, so I came to help."

May nodded. She looked over at Brendan, who was staring blankly at the bed.

"Is dad okay?" he asked, turning to Mrs. Birch. She nodded.

"He's asleep." she turned to her husband. "I don't see who would do something like this."

With that, almost on instinct, the professor stirred.

"Huh?" he mumbled. He turned to them. "Hey kids."

"You okay dad?" Brendan asked.

"Yeah, I'm good. By the way, you two leaving soon?"

"Huh?" May couldn't help but ask. "To where?"

"Aren't you two going on a Pokemon journey?"

"Um..." both May and Brendan felt flustered. May added, "we didn't have any plans to, but..."

"Well, both of you have Pokemon now, I don't see why you two can't go."

May's mom looked kinda surprised at that.

"When did you get a Pokemon?"

"Earlier today. He's in his Pokeball now." May replied. She still looked a bit bewildered, but smiled.

"I think it'd be good for you," she told her. "See the world and meet new people."

"I think so too for you Brendan," his mom chipped in.

"Then you two should go!" the professor added. "Who's stopping you?"

May and Brendan smiled.

"But," he told them. Their smiles left. "You two should go together."

"Huh?" Brendan asked. "Why? Not that I don't like May and all, but why? We could be rivals!"

May felt a bit mad at him with that statement, but brushed it off.

His dad shook his head. "After that attack, I'm concerned about you two's safety. The worlds a dangerous place. Your a lot safer if your together."

"Thats true," May's mom added. "I'm all for it!"

"Same here," Brendan's mother raised her hand. May turned to Brendan.

"I guess we're partners now, huh?"

"Yeah, guess so."

The parents smiled.

"Well, you two, how about you stay here for the night and set out tomorrow?" Professor Birch added. Brendan sighed.

"But dad! Its more fun to travel at night..." he groaned. May smiled. She had an idea of his intentions, possibly to scare her.

But his dad shook his head.

"Sorry you two. Looks like your gonna have to wait."

Brendan groaned again.

"Then I'm going to bed so tomorrow'll come sooner. G'night guys. Night May."

May smiled as he said her name and walked up the stairs.

"May," her mom broke the slight silence. "Why don't you turn in too? Go on head home."

"Alright." she nodded and headed up the stairs. The parents grinned as soon as she let the door down.

"Their cute together, aren't they?" Brendan's mom chirped.

"They sure are," May's mom smiled.

"One of the reasons I want them to go together," the professor added. With him saying that final sentence, the adults waved, and said, their goodbyes and May's mom left the Birch household.

Meanwhile, with May, she was getting ready for bed. After brushing her teeth, she walked over to her bed and and picked up the lone Pokeball that sat on it. She threw the Pokeball slightly in the air, letting out Kips, the mud fish.

"Kiiiippp," he yawned, his mouth wide open. May could've sworn her fist could fit inside of his mouth. She patted the bed.

"C'mon boy, time for bed."

"Kip..." Kips hopped onto the bed, and collapsed as soon as he hit the comforter. All he had to do was close his eyes and he was out like a light. May smiled, and crawled under the covers. She closed her eyes, and after a minute or so, fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

So, I am doing a major update today! I finished one of my other stories, Mana's Padova Adventure, and I'm adding a few chapters to this story too! I worked on these next few chapters for a few hours, so I hope ya'll enjoy! By the way, thanks SilverWolfDreamer and boga222 for subscribing! Also, thanks again SilverWolfDreamer for reviewing! And whoever the anonymous reviewer was, I was kinda hurt by your comment. So, thanks a lot (sarcasm)  
Sheimi


	7. The Sky Snake

May opened her eyes and found herself in a strange place. It wasn't anywhere she had seen before. She looked down and instantly regretted it.

She was way up high. She couldn't even see the ground. She felt her acrophobia creep up on her as she curled up into a ball, afraid.

But she didn't fall.

She closed her eyes tightly and hid her head in her knees. She started shaking from fear and coolness. It wasn't really warm up there.

She peeked out slightly. When she did, a cloud flew past her.

"Huh?" she thought. "Am I... in the sky?"

Just as she thought that, she heard a faint noise. She searched for where it could be coming from. It grew louder, from behind her. She peeked behind her and was shocked at what she saw.

A large green snake with patterns of red and yellow down it was in the distance. It had strange spikes sticking out of its head, and two weird things of skin wrapped around its middle and near the end of its tail. It also had two skinny sticks coming out near its head, which May assumed were arms. It let out another roar as it approached her, gliding across the wind. May wanted to run, to scream. But she couldn't do it. She felt helpless. It came close, about six feet away from her.

May looked up at it. It was pretty frightening, but for some reason, May wasn't afraid. In fact, she reached out towards it. It glided around her and raised itself up so she was sitting on it. May got a grip on its sides to avoid falling and it zoomed away. She couldn't help but laugh as it glided at amazing speeds in the air. She felt like raising her hands in the air, but didn't want to risk it. Her laughter continued at it shot down, and it turned to a mix of that and screams as it shot down like a bullet. She held on extra tightly as land came into view. Her screams subsided when it came close to the ground, but flew along about ten feet away from it. Giggles arose from May as it gracefully flew about. She then recognized where they were.

They were just over Route 103.

It flew across the water and over Oreburg like it was nothing. When it came close to Littleroot, it slowed down. It landed in the tiny clearing in front of May's house, just fitting inside it. The sun was rising as May waved goodbye and the mysterious snake-like dragon flew away. She wondered how it could do that while she watched it glide higher and higher into the sky, until she couldn't see it anymore.

She smiled, and walked inside.

* * *

Sorry about how short this chapter was. It was only just a... oops! I won't spoil! Thanks for reading!  
Sheimi


	8. Bacon, Eggs, and Leaving

"May... wake uppp..."

May groaned and pulled the covers over her head.

"Wake up May..."

She didn't stir.

"Kip?" she felt something small crawl under the covers. And suddenly, she felt something cover her face. She opened her eyes.

"Kiiiipppsss!" she cried loudly. Pulling the covers back, she realized that her entire face was absolutely covered in mud. She rubbed her eyes while Kips just smiled. While she tried to rub it off, she heard laughter.

A boy's laughter.

She turned to find her crush, Brendan, laughing at her. She felt her face go red under the now dripping mud.

"Need a hand with that?" he asked her. May shook her head.

"No, I'm okay..." she spit out, "yuck!" mud. She rubbed the mud around her face away with her arm. "I'll just wash off in the bathroom..."

So while May washed the mud off her face, Brendan let Torchic out of his Pokeball.

"Torchic!" the small fire bird chirped.

"Is that Torchic I hear in there?" May called.

"Sure is!" Brendan called back. May walked out of the bathroom, her face now clean, to say hi.

"Hey Torchic!" she squeaked. She reached out to pet him, but he didn't like that idea.

"Chiiiiccc!" he cried as a few tiny embers left his mouth. May sat there, flabbergasted, while Brendan couldn't help but snicker.

"Well, he remembers you!" he laughed. It subsided in a few seconds with May's evil-looking glare. "I, uh, I'm just gonna go downstairs to let you get ready..." he grabbed Torchic and headed down quickly.

May sighed. She had a way of scaring people with that look. She glanced down at Kips.

"Why don't you head down too?" she told him. He nodded, and hopped down the steps. After he left, May got a shower, got dressed, brushed her hair and teeth, and got her socks and new Running Shoes on before heading down the steps. Brendan was sitting at the table, having breakfast while Torchic, and Kips were on the floor, eating bowls of eggs. Her mom on the other hand, was cooking.

"Um," May broke the silence. "Brendan, why are you eating breakfast at my house?"

"'Cause," he said with a mouth full of food. "I came here earlier and forgot to eat."

"I offered, May," her mom added.

"Oh, okay," May nodded and pulled a seat out to sit down. Her mom brought over a plate filled with bacon and eggs and such as she sat.

"Thanks mom."

Her mom smiled, and went back to do the dishes. As May put her fork into the eggs, she came to notice the T.V. was on. It was showing the news in the area. May looked over towards Brendan.

"Wasn't my idea," he added. He pointed his fork. "It was hers."

May suppressed a giggle. There was silence for a minute or two after he said that. May decided to break it, as she hated silence.

"So, uh, how'd you sleep?"

Brendan looked up from his plate.

"Not bad," he answered. "You?"

"Like a rock," she replied. "But, I did have this weird dream..."

"How? What was it?" he seemed pretty interested now as his eyes grew slightly wide and was paying full attention.

"Well," she began. "I was flying way high in the sky..."

"Awesome!" he interrupted. "I wish I could fly!"

"Anyway," May coughed. "I have acrophobia really bad..."

"You have what?"

"A fear of heights. Anyway, I was pretty scared, but this giant green snake, dragon, thing, came and gave me a ride back home! Cool, huh?"

Brendan looked kinda shocked.

"What?" she asked as she felt uncomfortable with his staring. "Did I say something?"

"Did the snake thing have red and yellow lines across it?"

"Yeah, it did. Why?"

"Man, not you too..." his hand was placed on his head now in worry.

"What?"

"I asked because I, well, had the same dream last night. Only I don't have that acro, thingy..."

"Acrophobia."

"Yeah, I don't have that, but I had that same dream. A big snake, dragon, thing came and brought me home."

"Huh. Thats weird."

"Yeah, I wonder whats up."

The two continued talking about their dreams until Brendan's parents came by.

"Hey, is... oh, you are here," Professor Birch said as he came through the door, looking like the incident never even happened. "You two ready to get going?"

"Yeah, I am!" Brendan got up.

"I'm almost," May told them. "Just gotta get my bag."

She ran up the steps, grabbed her flower patterned khaki hip-bag, and headed back down. She found the parents talking while Brendan was kneeling on the floor, watching the Pokemon play wrestle. Kips was winning. May couldn't help but walk over and smile. Brendan felt her near and turned around. He smiled back at her. The two watched the Pokemon play while, much to their unawareness, the parents watched the teens.

"Their so cute together," Brendan's mom whispered. "They'll get along fine."

"I sure hope your right, Delila," May's mom whispered back.

Soon after, May and Brendan were leaving. They were heading out with their parents waving and their Pokemon by their side. As they were stepping out, Professor Birch realized,

"Shoot! I forgot!" he moaned. "Brendan! May! Come back for a second!"

Brendan groaned. "Just when I thought I was free." May giggled, and they went back.

"Yeah?" Brendan asked.

"I almost forgot," The professor reached into his coat pocket. "Here, I got each of you a Pokedex and some Pokeballs!" he handed them each one Pokedex and several Pokeballs each.

"Wow! Thanks!" May exclaimed, putting her's into her bag gently while Brendan stuffed his into his pale yellow shoulder backpack. May sighed at his rashness.

"NOW you two can go," the professor told them.

The two teens then left Littleroot behind them, their parents waving goodbye as they left. Both of them couldn't help but wonder what adventures awaited them in the entire region of Hoenn.

* * *

I'm not really sure if I mentioned, or did this, earlier, but I recieved multiple complaints of me spelling Brendan's name wrong. It's fixed now! Thanks to all my readers!:)  
Sheimi


	9. May and the Wurmple

As soon as the teens were on Route 201, May and Brendan released their Pokemon. The Pokeballs opened to reveal Kips the Mudkip and Torchic the, uh, Torchic.

"Tor!" Torchic chirped happily.

"Kip!" Kips squeaked cutely. Their trainers smiled. Brendan put his hands behind his head.

"At least now we don't have any rules," he implied. "No more, 'go to bed!' or 'don't eat that! Its bad for you!'" all the while impersonating his parents. May couldn't agree more.

"Yeah, I guess we're free to do whatever now, huh?" she flustered. "I wasn't really thinking about it that way."

The two then started walking down the Route. Brendan soon asked,

"hey, May? I'm just curious... how much money do you have exactly?"

"Um..." she checked her wallet. "About 3,000 Poke. Why?"

Brendan fell silent. May gapped.

"Your broke, aren't you?"

Still silence. May felt a bit angry at him now. But then again, she only saved her money because her dad made her do it. If he didn't, they'd be broke.

"Guess that WAS a good idea," she thought. An image of her dad came to her mind. "Thanks, dad."

There was silence in the air, which bugged May, so she said,

"you know, we're kinda alike."

Brendan turned to her.

"How?"

"Well, I probably wouldn't have saved my money if it wasn't for my dad. Also, I wanna train my Pokemon to be strong as well." she smiled. Brendan couldn't help but do the same. Torchic cocked his bright red head. He turned to Kips, who just shrugged. The group continued walking through the forest-like area, the sun arising and the little Pokemon running amok.

"So..." Brendan, slightly bored, asked. "What kinda Pokemon you gonna catch first?"

May answered a bit happily, "well, I was thinking about getting a Zigzagoon. How 'bout you?"

"Oh, I'm gonna get a Wingull."

May laughed a bit. "Why a Wingull?"

Brendan's temper started getting to him. He angrily approached her and got in her face. "Because, well, it'd be nice to have a water type!"

"Okay, okay. Sheesh." she put her hands up. "Don't get all mad at me."

Brendan sighed and backed up a bit. "Sorry. My tempers been worse then ever lately."

"Hey, its okay. Everyone gets mad sometimes." she smiled. "At least it wasn't Torchic who got mad."

Torchic looked up angrily at her.

"Torchic!" it cried furiously. But out of nowhere, a tiny spray of something hit him. He shot an angry look at Kips.

"Mudkip? Mud?" Kips asked, his head tilted. Brendan and May were watching the Pokemon, and were confused where exactly that came from. Brendan looked at the stuff on Torchic's head. He peeled it off his head.

"Ew!" May squealed. "What IS that!?"

It was between Brendan's fingers. He examined it carefully to find...

"its Wurmple's string shot attack. Theres one close by I guess."

There was then a cry behind them. May turned to find a small, dog-like creature sitting on the ground.

"Alright! A Zigzagoon!" she cried happily. "Your mine! Go!" she quickly threw a Pokeball at it. Unfortunately, it ran off, and guess what was behind it?

"A... a..." she gapped.

"Wurmple?" Brendan finished.

"Yeah... thats it..."

The Pokeball wiggled a few times before stopping. Brendan laughed.

"Guess what! You got Wurmple!" he said hoarsely through his laughter. A bit angry, May picked up the Pokeball and, well, pushed it up to Brendan's hands. He stopped laughing.

"No..." May said through her teeth. "YOU caught a Wurmple."

Brendan shook his head. "Sorry. Since it was YOUR Pokeball, IT belongs to you." he attempted to give it back, but May hid her hands in her back pockets and turned her back to him. He sighed.

"I guess I'll look after it then. Does it have a name?"

"You name it. Call it whatever." her voice sounded a bit cold, but Brendan didn't notice. He looked at the Pokeball.

"Guess I'd better let you out, huh?" he told it. He opened the red and white ball to reveal the pink and white worm with little yellow spikes.

"Wurm?" it cutely squeaked. Brendan knelt down and looked at it. May peeked from behind her a bit. Everyone was admiring the new Pokemon but her.

"Imagine that," he said a bit loudly so May could hear and, hopefully, feel guilty. "Your a GIRL Wurmple..."

The little Pokemon smiled at all the attention it was getting, its eyes closed. She then turned to May, curiously. Brendan noticed this.

"Hey, we aught to call you SUNNY, since its SUNNY outside, and when its SUNNY, you'll become BEAUTIFLY." that seemed to catch May's attention slightly. She actually faced them.

"You know, thats really obnoxious," she told them. "And I guess I'm being a bit mean, huh?"

Everyone nodded.

"All of you didn't have to agree..." she sighed. She walked slowly towards them. She looked at the little Pokemon.

"I guess your not so bad..." she added. "At least your not slimy..."

Sunny then, quite boldly, jumped into May's arms. May was surprised, but accepted. She smiled actually.

"Maybe this can work," she hugged the little Pokemon. Her friends in front of her smiled. So with a new friend, they continued to move across Route 201.

* * *

I decided to write another chapter for this story since its my second most popular one this month. So, May caught a Pokemon, yay! By the way, I'm not sure if I made it clear, but Torchic has a quirky nature, Kips has a jolly nature, and Sunny has a bold nature (yes, its important, it determines personalities). Also, thanks to all my readers and reviewers! MI3Guy, I admit the nerd part wasn't exactly necessary, but it told you Kips was shiny! SilverWolfDreamer, don't worry about pointless reviews, it makes me happy just to hear from ya! Oh, and thanks for the tip! killfire72, thanks for subscribing! And last but not least, thanks Sage Strike2 for your review!  
Sheimi


	10. The 'Diner'

After getting through Route 201, May, Brendan, and the three Pokemon arrived in Oldale Town. The sun was directly above them, meaning...

"I'm starving!" May groaned, clutching her thin, growling stomach. "Wanna get some lunch?"

"Sure, but its on you!" Brendan teased, snickering.

"It would be anyway," she sighed. "Your broke, remember?"

He just smiled. But then, another growl was heard. It was a lot quieter though.

"Kiiiipppp..." Kips moaned by May's feet. Torchic and Sunny were in the same state, their little stomachs moaning along with themselves.

"I guess I'm not alone," May giggled.

"Yeah. Hey, theres a diner nearby that serves Pokemon and trainers. Wanna go there?"

"Is it expensive?"

Brendan blinked. "No."

"Then lets go! Food, here I come!"

May then marched like a soldier, a fist raised in the air, while her Pokemon followed her. Nearby people were watching her, including Brandon and Torchic, as she marched with Kips hopping, and Sunny crawling towards the small town. Brandon and Torchic just looked at each other before following her. A few watched them too. But among those watching the slightly separated group was one who is familiar to us, but not to them.

They watched the group from their hiding place, a shop's window, having his eyes on the girl wearing green with two small Pokemon following behind her. She was beautiful to someone's eyes, and they wanted to be the boy with the weird white hair following her. They were alone, having only one Pokemon that they weren't borrowing from their boss. They left the shop, disappearing into a group of people.

Meanwhile, May and Brandon arrived at the diner. It was big, but not too big. May was expecting the place to only have a few people, but she was no where near right. Instead, the place was packed, with only a few smaller tables open. It was dark, with people everywhere. There were few windows, and booths aliened the walls. One way to describe it is its loud, crowded, and was a lot like a club, but without alcohol. Kids and teens alike filled the seats, most of them having at least one Pokemon with them. Some had the Pocket Monsters of the area, but many of them had Pokemon May and Brendan had never seen before. One that especially caught May's eye was a little yellow one with pointy ears, a long, lightning bolt shaped tail, and had red cheeks. It was sitting on an older teen girl's shoulder. May, curious, stepped towards the girl while the others looked for a table.

"Hi!" she told the stranger. "I'm just wondering, but what Pokemon is that?"

The girl looked up from her sandwich. "This is sparky," her cool, but cold demeanor replied. "He's a Pikachu. I can't believe you didn't know that."

"You calling me dumb?!" May's temper was taking over. She felt a grip on her shoulder, which pulled her away.

"Don't get yourself in trouble," a voice whispered in her ear. The face backed away. It was Brendan's. "Got it? Not everyone around here's like you. They don't ask complete strangers questions about their Pokemon."

May's face went red. "I..."

"Don't worry about it. C'mon, Kips found a table."

He put his arm around her back, making May both comfortable and uncomfortable, and slightly dragged her towards the corner. A lone table sat, where two cushioned booths sat in front. Kips, Torchic, and Sunny were on the floor, sitting comfortably on a circular rug. Brendan let go of her, and the two sat down. Brendan picked up a menu while May spoke up.

"You know, I expected this place to be a bit quieter, and maybe a bit friendlier..."

"Its not always this way." Brendan's voice was a bit muffled by his menu. "Its usually quieter. You wanna go somewhere else?"

"No, no. Its okay. I don't mind."

But then, a girl's scream was heard. The two looked up near the front to find something quite unusual.

A man wearing a black cloak with a big, shaggy black and gray dog by his side, and a small, green lizard with two curved tails on his shoulder stood at the door. His face was covered with a hood, making impossible to see his face. He had shoulder length blonde hair, and seemed like the kind to watch out for. But there was one thing May noticed other then those things.

He was staring at the back of the room. At THEIR table.

She gulped. It was times like these that she wished she was back in bed.

* * *

So, who wants to go to a place like that?! Not me! Anyway, did the stranger sound familiar? If he doesn't, then just wait and see! Also, thanks SilverWolfDreamer, PokemonfanXxX, and Sage Strike2 for the reviews! I love hearing from ya'll!  
Sheimi


	11. Brendan's fight for May!

Everyone stared at the man standing at the door. A few eyes went to his big coat pockets and prayed there wasn't a gun in there that would kill them all. He took a step forward, making a few jump. He brought his eyes to the two trainers in the corner with three Pokemon sitting on the floor, looking at their masters. The man took another step forward, and another. The steps continued until he was a yard away from Brendan and May's table. He would have come closer, but he was threatened by two growls, which were coming from Kips and Torchic. He just brushed them off. They kept on giving off growls until they noticed the Pokemon on his shoulder.

"Mudkippp!" Kips waved.

"Torchic! Tor!" Torchic jumped.

The gecko up top noticed, and gave a small wave.

"Treecko," it chirped. Suddenly, Brendan had a shocked look upon his face. He whispered to May,

"May, I don't know about you, but I think I know where that Treecko came from."

"You mean..." she whispered back.

"Yes!" he spoke aloud. "Your the thief who stole treecko!"

A few trainers gasped. The man gave off a chuckle.

"Figured me out, eh?"

He removed his hood and shocked the latter.

He wasn't as old as he seemed. In fact, he was apparently an older teenager. A pretty one at that.

"Let me guess. You want me to leave, don't you?" he taunted.

Brendan's hand balled into a fist. He nodded. May was as still as a statue out of what she wasn't sure was fear or shock. The older teen continued,

"Well, its not up to you now is it?" he smirked. "I might as well introduce myself. I'm James. James Attle..."

"We don't care what your name is!" Brendan's anger was reaching its limit. "Just hit the road!"

James eye twitched, but he didn't move. He replied,

"Feisty temper you got there, Birch. I'll do as you say, but I won't unless I retrieve my treasure."

Brendan's eyebrow raised.

"What kind of treasure? Money?"

James just laughed. It was a mixture of evil and hardiness.

"Not all treasures' silver and gold, kid! I had a different kind of treasure in mind..." his eyes glared over towards May. She tensed up. Kips and Sunny got in front of her and threatened the teen. Brendan panicked slightly, but held his guard.

"No way! There's no way your taking May! I'll...I'll battle you!"

James snickered.

"Its settled then! I'll battle you for her! Loser stays a loner!"

"Fine!" Brendan then whispered over to May,

"I'm gonna need Kips and Sunny, okay?"

May nodded.

Soon the three were outside in Oldale Town, Brendan having Torchic, Kips, and Sunny while James had Treecko and what he called Mightyena.

The two trainers sent threatening glances at each other. May stood behind Brendan, unsure what else to do. The two released their Pokemon, Treecko and Torchic, and the battle commenced.

"Torchic, ember!" Brendan ordered quickly.

"Oh no you don't! Treecko, use protect!"

"No way!"

Little embers were flying towards Treecko, but an invisible forcefield blocked it.

"Treecko can't learn that attack!" Brendan yelled.

"Ah, but they can," James coolly explained. "Through TM."

"Darn it!" he said through his teeth. "Now what?"

He suddenly sprang up with an idea. He waited a second for James to command.

"Treecko, use protect!" James ordered. Treecho nodded, and a forcefield went up. But Brendan had a trick up his sleeves.

"Torchic, use focus energy!"

"Tor!" he seemed to bit a bit more hyper all of a sudden.

"Now use ember, Torchic!"

"Tor! Torrrchiiiiccckkk!" little fire balls came crashing towards Treecko.

"No you don't! Use protect Treecko!" James fought back. Treecko obeyed, but something was wrong.

There was no protection.

"What!?" James shouted as fire pelted the wood gecko. "But that should've worked!"

Brendan waved his finger back and forth.

"You must've forgotten. Protect doesn't work three," he held up three fingers. "Times in a row. Get it?"

James snarled at him as Treecko fell unconscious. He put it back in its Pokeball.

"Not bad," he commented. "But lets see how well you do with Mightyena!"

He threw a white Pokeball in the air, which revealed a gray and black dog. It roared at Torchic, who suddenly whimpered.

"Whats up, Torchic?" Brendan asked quickly. James snickered.

"Intimidate," he answered for the little bird. "It cuts attack power in half."

Brendan clenched his teeth.

"But that doesn't mean we can't beat you! Right, Torchic!?"

"Tor!"

"Then bring it on," James calmly told him.

"Then Torchic use ember!" Brendan ordered. The little bird obeyed and little fireballs rushed towards Mightyena. It was a direct hit, but it appeared unscratched. Brendan stared in disbelief, his mouth gapping.

"See?" James asked. "Not so much damage, huh? Now I'll show you a real attack. Mightyena, use bite!"

It launched itself at Torchic at an amazing speed that couldn't be beaten. Its jaws sank into his flesh.

"Toooorrrr!" Torchic screamed and fell to the ground. He tried to stand, but fell one more, unable to move.

"Torchic!" Brendan called. "Return!" the Pokemon went into his Pokeball.

"Now, lets try Sunny!" he threw a Pokeball and the small pink worm revealed herself. She flinched due to intimidate.

"Ha! A Wurmple! You've got some guts, Birch!" James laughed.

"You won't be laughing for long!" Brendan yelled. "Use poison sting!"

"Wurm!" the little bug fired a tiny stinger at Mighyena's chest. It gave a scratchy laugh, but suddenly flinched and stopped.

"Huh?! Mightyena?!"

"Heh, I love poisoning," Brendan said between his teeth. "Now use string shot!"

A jet of string shot out of Sunny's mouth, entangling the poisoned Mightyena.

"Ah, come on!" James wined loudly. "Use bite to get out!"

Mightyena started attacking the string, but as it did, Brendan had a trick up his sleeves.

"Now use tackle!"

Sunny charged at the Mightyena, but the string shot was cut just in time for it to escape and dodge.

"Huh?!"

"Now Mightyena! Use tackle!"

Impact! Sunny laid unconscious on the ground. James laughed.

"Did you really think a Wurmple could beat me!?"

May looked shocked on the sidelines. Her Pokemon had been hurt, and she was appearing upset. Noticing this, Brendan picked up Sunny and handed her to May. He then continued his match.

"Good luck," May told him as he stood in position. As the battle was about to begin, May started thinking the stranger was cute. She shook it off quickly though and cheered for Brendan instead.

"Now this battle's mine!" Brendan shouted. "Go, Kips!"

He threw the red and white ball to reveal the purple mud fish.

"Mudkip?" he asked.

"So, you think a puny Mudkip can beat me? Well bring it!"

"I will! Go Kips, use mud slap!"

"Kip!" Kips shot a wave of mud out of his mouth towards his enemy. Unfortunately, it didn't hit quite where Brendan wanted it to.

"Miiigghhhtttyyyy!" it roared, trying to get the mud out of its face.

"Hey! That works!" Brendan shouted. "Now use tackle!"

Kips did as told, and the beast was knocked to the ground.

"Did we beat it?" Brendan thought. But his luck ran out as the opponent slowly stood. While Brendan was shocked, James just smiled.

But those emotions traded as Mightyena suddenly fell, knocked out.

"How did...!" James was enraged. Brendan laughed.

"Guess you forgot the poisoning, huh?"

James just silently put the Pokemon back into it's Pokeball and walked away. Brendan stared out at him, confused. Meanwhile, May was celebrating being able to stay with her friend with Kips and Sunny, who was still weak. She received a few stares from bystanders nearby. Brendan just smiled.

* * *

Man, I'm doing a big update today! And besides that, this is one of my longer chapters, MAYBE the longest! So, James, who's completely unrelated to the anime's James, apparently has a crush on May! How'll THAT change the plot!? Also, thanks Sage Strike2 and PokemonfanXxX for favoriting and reviewing! :)  
Sheimi


	12. The Wingull Salesman

An hour later....

"I'm starving!"

Brendan stared back at May, who was following behind him, and sighed. They'd forgotten to eat, Brendan was so focused on that battle. They were still in Oldale Town, which made them a bit unhappy because they would've been in Petalburg by then.

"Can't we eat something?" May wined. Their Pokemon were in the same position, as they were collapsed on the ground, little growls coming from their stomachs.

"Alright," he sighed. He wanted to keep on going and make it to Petalburg by night fall, but it wasn't looking like it.

"Yes!" May cheered. "Just don't take us a club again!"

"It wasn't a club..." Brendan argued. "It was a, uh, diner?"

May crossed her arms. "Sure..." she picked up Kips and Sunny, trying not to get stung, while Brendan scooped up his limp Torchic, and they walked through Oldale. They just went to a fast food place, and ate there. Afterward, Brendan spotted something.

"Wingull! Get your Wingull here!" an older man had a cart with Wingull caged inside. Several were in there, crammed together. May whispered to Brendan,

"Is that even legal?"

Brendan shrugged.

"Well, they are hard to catch, and I want one, so..."

He took her wrist and dragged her towards the cart.

"Why do I HAVE to come!?" she nagged. "For all we know, its a rip off!"

"Because, YOU have all of our money. Besides, why would he rip us off?"

"You mean my money."

"Whatever."

He dragged her until they were in front of the cart.

"One Wingull, please," Brendan held up one finger. The stranger nodded and reached into the cadge.

"That'll be three hundred Poke," he told him, getting a grip on a smaller one.

"Got it," Brendan put his hand out towards May, who he'd let go of. She sighed and handed him the money. The Wingull was payed for. It sat on Brendan's shoulder, content.

"Aw, its so cute!" May was saying as they walked away. "Its a girl, right?"

Brendan nodded, smiling as he watched his new Pokemon snuggle next to him. But they were interrupted by someone saying,

"You're under arrest for illegally selling Pokemon!"

They ran for it.

* * *

Sorry this chapters' so short! I didn't realize it until I uploaded it... Anyway, Brendan got a Wingull! It's a girl with a calm nature :) I'm kinda surprised. I haven't heard from anyone... oh well. Please review! I LOVE hearing from my readers! :)  
Sheimi


	13. May's Turn To Battle!

After their adventure of buying Brendan's new Wingull, they reached the gateway to the world, Route 102.

"Um, its already two... shouldn't we stick around and stay in a hotel or something?" May asked, a bit of a hint to her voice.

"Nope! We're behind schedule already!" Brendan told her.

"What schedule?"

"My head."

Brendan then proceeded to step out of Oldale, Torchic at his heels and Wingull on his shoulder. May couldn't help but follow, Kips and Sunny by her feet. The route was a bit forested, but had clear spots with no trees here and there. There were only a few people, but it was full of Pokemon, as everywhere you looked, you saw at least one.

"Sure is crowded," May noted aloud. "Is it always like this?"

Brendan nodded.

"Yeah, and that means tons of Pokemon for us!"

"Uh, I'm not so sure about that..."

"Why?"

May pointed to some kids out with some bug nets, catching Wurmple and Zigzagoon with them. Brendan sighed.

"Of course..."

Then, as they watched the kids, one of them wearing a straw hat came up to them.

"Hey! You guys Pokemon trainers!?" he loudly asked, jumping up and down.

Brendan and May nodded, a bit surprised.

"Then we should battle!" the kid shouted. Brendan laughed.

"You want to battle us!? Good one, kid!" he told the kid through his laughter. The boy frowned.

"But I'm serious! C'mon!" he pointed at May. "If your boyfriend won't battle me, then you will!"

May put her hands on her hips.

"He's NOT my boyfriend!" she angrily said. However, she secretly thought after she said it,

"Yet."

"Then battle me!" the boy ordered. May shrugged.

"Well, this wasn't how I pictured my first trainer battle, but..."

She turned to Brendan, who was just finishing laughing.

"He's already had his."

She turned back to the kid.

"Lets do it," she pointed at the kid. "Go, Kips!"

"Mudkip!" Kips appeared from behind her, leaping towards the space between them. The kid smirked.

"You won't beat me so easily," he picked out of his pocket a Pokeball, and he threw it out towards the clearing. "Go, Poochyena!"

The ball opened on impact to reveal a small, snarling, black dog. It showed its small, sharp teeth. May pointed at it.

"You'll be begging for mercy! Use mud slap, Kips!" she ordered. Kips instantly obeyed and he sprayed mud everywhere. It landed all over Poochyena, including it's face.

"Pooocchhyy!" it cried.

"Don't give up!" it's owner made a fist and raised it up towards his face. "Use tackle!"

Poochyena obeyed, but it was blindly charging, making it miss it's target due to the mud in it's eyes.

"Perfect!" May shouted as the boy stood there, shocked. "Now use your tackle!"

Kips charged towards the blinded Poochyena, and it knocked over on impact. It tried to stand, but it failed, and fell. It's owner had shock written all over him. Meanwhile, May was cheering happily with Kips and Sunny, who was watching. They were jumping up and down almost as if they were in a moon bounce.

As they celebrated, Brendan and his Pokemon watched them. He just smiled at the victors. Soon the trainer recalled his Pokemon and approached May.

"Congrats on your win," he told her. "Here," he held out his hand. A small amount of money sat on his palm. May was a bit surprised.

"Wait, whenever I win a battle, I get money?" she asked. The boy nodded, his net bobbing. He handed her the money and walked towards Oldale to recover his Pokemon. He murmured on the way there,

"Good job old girl. You deserve a rest."

* * *

Sorry if the ending was bad. I've had writters block for two of my stories lately... Anyway, I hope you enjoyed! Also, I didn't realize until after I wrote this that I accidently made the first trainer you ever battle in Emerald the wrong class... oh well. Anyway, thanks Sage Strike2, and WooHooXD for reviewing and favoriting! :)  
Sheimi


	14. Making Camp

May gave off a hardy yawn as the sun began to set. Brendan sighed as he came to a halt.

"Great," he mumbled. "I knew this would happen."

"Knew wha..." May yawned again.

"Its getting too dark. We have to stop for the night."

"'Kay. Hey, you bring a tent or something?"

"uh, no. I thought you did."

"Me? I thought you did!"

"Great, that means all we have to sleep on is the cold ground!"

"Aw, its not so bad. Better then a pool table."

"Where the heck did you sleep on a pool table!? A bar!?"

"Nope. At a friend's house."

They went silent after that. Their Pokemon were watching the fight, and decided not to get involved. They just curled up by their owners, who were sitting Indian style in the grass. A cool breeze blew, making May shiver. She rubbed her arms, and Brendan began to do the same.

"Cold?" he asked. May nodded. With that, Brendan stood and began collecting sticks as darkness fell.

"I'll get a fire going," he told her. "Got any food in that bag of yours?"

"Um," May grabbed her bag and began going through it. "Just some crackers and a candy bar." she sighed.

"Its better then nothing, I guess," Brendan said, carrying an arm full of sticks. He put them down in between the two of them.

"Torchic, use ember on the sticks."

The little bird agreed, and the sticks were burning shortly.

"Ah, heat!" May scooted closer to the open flame.

"I'll say," Brendan replied, doing the same as she was. "Hey, you got enough food for two?"

May sighed and reached into her bag. She pulled out a six pack of crackers and a slightly melted chocolate bar, which wasn't very much. She opened the crackers and handed three to Brendan, who happily took them along with half of the chocolate. They were about to take a bite when they heard small stomachs growl.

"Kiiippp..." Kips moaned. Sure enough, all of their Pokemon were hungry. The trainers gave each Pokemon a cracker, and May was about to give them a bit of chocolate too, but before she could, Brendan grabbed her wrist.

"Hey!" she cried. "What are you doing!?"

"I'm wondering the same thing! Don't you know chocolates' poisonous to most Pokemon!?"

May put her hand down as Brendan let go. He sighed.

"Only certain Pokemon can have it. For all that we know, you could've given Sunny some, and she died!"

He sighed, and got back to dinner, with May copying him. They were silent for the rest of dinner, as they listened to the Ninjask sing.

When they finished, the two laid down onto the ground, separate of course, and their Pokemon snuggled close-by. The fire still burned, but not as strong, to help them see. As May began to close her eyes, Brendan asked,

"May?"

"Hm?"

"What're you planning on doing? I mean, are you going to be a coordinator, or a trainer?"

"I don't know. I haven't thought about it."

"Well, I'm going to be a trainer. I'm gonna beat the Pokemon League and be the champion."

"Wow, sounds good. I think I'll do the same."

"May, there can only be one champion. Besides, since when has a girl been the champion of the Pokemon League?"

"You saying I can't be the champion because I'm a girl?"

"No, I'm just saying its never been done before."

"Maybe I'll change that."

Brendan chuckled a bit.

"Maybe..."

May then heard the sound of something hitting the ground.

"Brendan?"

But Brendan was already asleep. May just smiled at his low snoring and fell asleep, the stars glowing above them.

* * *

Hope ya'll enjoyed chapter 14! Man, this storys' getting pretty long... Also, about May sleeping on a pool table... I've done it before, lol. And with the girl champion, just keep in mind that Cynthia didn't exist yet in the third generation :) Anyway, thanks Sage Strike2 for reviewing!  
Sheimi


	15. A Disturbing Awakening, and a Pondskater

A loud tune played as the sun arose. Brendan rubbed his eyes sleepily as he awoke. He put his arms out next to him as he stared at the black and peach colored sky, not expecting to feel what he felt. He looked to his right to find,

May?

She was sleeping peacefully on the ground like he was, her Pokemon curled up next to her. But Brendan felt his face grow red as he realized his arm was over her stomach. He quickly pulled it away, suddenly realizing,

he had slept a bit further away from where he was. In fact, his Torchic and Wingull were about a yard away.

"Did I sleepwalk or something last night?" he thought. He just shrugged and got off of the ground. He stretched his back and legs and walked over to his sleeping Pokemon. He bent his knees to their level, and whispered,

"wake up, guys. Todays a big day."

The little orange bird was the first to stir, as he blinked and yawned. The second was the little white bird, who stretched her tiny wings. Brendan smiled and stood.

"Well, guess I gotta wake May up now," he thought to himself. He slowly walked towards her and bent down at her side. He soon realized as he did so,

"Oh, man. How do I wake a girl up?"

He turned to his Pokemon, who were still in their current spots, and asked,

"Any ideas on waking up girls?"

The two shook their heads, and as they did so, May began to open her eyes.

"Ahh!" she cried, sitting up quickly. "Brendan! WHAT were you DOING!?"

Brendan felt his face grow warm, as did May.

"Ah, nothing. Just, uh, about to wake you up!" he stammered. May's Pokemon, in the meantime, began to stir from the noise.

"Kip, Mudkip..." Kips groaned as he awoke. The Pokemon noticed their master's embarrassment and sighed.

Later, while the trainers were packing up, May felt something on her head and began screaming. Brendan heard her cry and turned to her quickly, only to laugh.

Brendan's Wingull had landed on her head.

"NOT FUNNY!" May cried as she lifted the bird off of her head and set it down on the ground. "You almost gave me a heart attack!" she sighed and said,

"I'm gonna find some water to wash my face..."

She didn't have to walk far before she found a small pool of crystal clear water. She bent down on her knees and cupped some into her hands. She quickly splashed he water on her face, making chill bumps appear on her arms due to it's coolness. She shook her head to shake the water off and rubbed her eyes. When she opened them, she watched the water's ripples run across the surface. But they overlapped other ripples, making May wonder where they came from. Looking further out into the water, she was surprised at what she found.

A little blue pond skater-looking Pokemon with a pointy yellow tip up top it's head was admiring itself in the water's reflection. It twirled around, watching it's reflection spin around with it.

"Skit!" it cried happily, making May smile.

"Its adorable! But how do I catch it?" she wondered aloud. "Its pretty far away..."

Having no Pokeballs with her, May sped back to the demolished camp.

"There you are!" Brendan told her as she arrived. "What took you so long..."

"Sorry, Brendan! But I saw the cutest Pokemon! I gotta catch it!"

May grabbed her bag and ran back to the pool, her Pokemon following behind her.

"Hey, wait! May!" Brendan quickly grabbed his bag and ran behind her, his Pokemon following him as well.

* * *

Sooo sorry about the long wait! I blame writters block! I take any ideas anyone has for future chapters :) Also, this is kinda a filler chapter, but it does contribute a bit! And thanks to Pipe Fox Spirit for favoriting! And thanks to my readers for making this my most successful story! :)  
Sheimi


	16. A Mirror's Help For Capture

When May arrived at the pool, she was surprised at what she found.

The Pokemon was gone.

She sighed a heavy sigh as Brendan came running up towards her.

"You catch it already?" he asked.

"No... its gone," May sighed again. "It would've been nice to have too..."

"What kind was it, anyway?"

"A Surskit."

"Really! Those are pretty rare around here! Its a wonder that you saw one," Brendan scratched his head. "And it was right there?"

May nodded. She looked out at the water. Clouds were soaring over it in their reflections, as the sun grew higher into the sky. The rays reflected off a tiny mirror on May's bag, shining onto a nearby bush. May turned around and said,

"C'mon, lets go on ahead."

She began walking away when Brendan asked,

"Aren't you gonna look for that Surskit?"

"Nah, I'm good."

She didn't really feel that way, of course. May DID want that Surskit, but she didn't want to waste brendan's time anyway. Brendan, on the other hand, just shrugged and followed her, all four of their Pokemon following behind.

As they walked, Brendan thought that he heard a crunchy sound behind him. Turning around, he found nothing. But when he turned back around, he was quite surprised at what he found.

A little water bug-looking Pokemon was following behind May.

The rest of the Pokemon just watched and questioned among themselves about that while Brendan snickered.

"Huh?" May turned around. "Whats so funny?"

"Oh, nothing," Brendan snorted, attempting to hide his laughter. "I just think that you might wanna keep that mirror close."

"What, why?"

Brendan pointed to the ground. May looked down where Brendan was pointing to, and smiled.

The Surskit was back, and it was, so to say, admiring itself in the mirror's reflection.

"Uh, you like the mirror, huh?" she asked it. The Pokemon nodded, and continued to its stare.

"I'd take that as a yes," Brendan said.

"Its kinda funny, last time I saw you, you were staring at the water to see your reflection," May added.

"Now thats what I'd call self-absorbed," Brendan stated.

"Maybe, but its still cute."

At that, the Surskit looked up at her and gave a face that read as a smile, though it didn't have a mouth.

"Think I can battle you?" May asked it, bending down on her knees.

The Surskit suddenly gave off a face of shock, its eyes growing huge. It shook it's head really fast.

"Surskit, Surskit," it's squeaky complained.

"I'd take that as a no," May said, taking a Pokeball out of her pocket. "But can I still catch you?"

The Surskit looked up at her, then touched the center of the ball with its very skinny arms. It was sucked inside, and a click was heard.

"Huh, must be a chicken when it comes to battle," Brendan thought aloud.

"Aw, shut up," May playfully told him. She looked down at the Pokeball and smiled.

"I think I'll call you... Slipper."

Brendan did whatever he could to resist bursting out laughing.

* * *

Sorry this chapters kinda short... I've been busy with school and life :) Anyway, thanks for reading! :)  
Sheimi


End file.
